Un Pasado Descubierto
by damcastillo
Summary: Que cuatro de los más grandes magos de la época se hayan reunido voluntariamente no fue casualidad. Todo pasa por alguna razón, y cuando la razón es tan grande su consecuencia no puede ser mucho menor.
1. La Reunión

Era de noche. La oscuridad caía como un manto pesado e impenetrable sobre el bosque, la sensación de inquietud era absoluta. Los animales lo sabían. Desde los pequeños roedores hasta las grandes águilas, todos sabían lo que había pasado y no ocultaban su nerviosismo; sin embargo, hacían lo que podían para mantenerse en silencio y no interrumpir la importante reunión que se llevaba a cabo en una cueva cercana al arroyo. Esta ubicación no era aleatoria. El ruido de la corriente era el telón perfecto para que oídos indiscretos no escucharan los susurros que comunicaban información. Información importante. Información que podía significar la vida o la muerte de toda una raza. Bajo este escenario se encontraban cuatro personas discutiendo acaloradamente alrededor de una fogata.

-¡Se los dije ¡Siempre supe que esos malditos harían algo así!- Un hombre de piel pálida se quejaba amargamente a sus compañeros

-Todos estamos destrozados pero no podemos rebajarnos a su nivel, nosotros somos los guardianes de la sabiduría, estaría mal aprovecharnos de eso para destruirlos- La mujer tenia una mirada profunda e inteligente y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la compostura.

-Por supuesto que somos superiores, Rowena. Pero si no hacemos algo nos eliminarán sin pensarlo.

-Bueno creo que ese es un desenlace bastante extremo. No somos fáciles de eliminar Salazar- Rowena entendía lo que sentía su amargado compañero, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Lo único que necesitaba Salazar para destruir y matar despiadadamente era un poco de apoyo y ella no se lo daría.

-Tu que opinas de todo esto Helga?- La pregunta fue formulada de repente por un apuesto hombre de ojos azules, ardientes.

La aludida se sorprendió visiblemente. Ella nunca expresaba sus opiniones voluntariamente, no porque fueran tontas sino porque le costaba bastante ser objetiva. Helga Hufflepuff se distinguía por su infinita bondad, le costaba enormemente criticar a los demás y siempre encontraba el lado bueno de las personas sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero esta vez si que tenía una opinión.

-Bueno Godric, sinceramente pienso que esos muggles fueron bastante crueles. No entiendo su reacción ni sus actos, pero opino que tampoco deberíamos destruirlos, ellos no sabían lo que hacían.

-Crueles? Quemar vivas a 300 de nuestras mejores brujas, que sólo luchaban por combatir las enfermedades que asolaban su pueblo, ¿te parece cruel? ¡Eso es despiadado! Si tuvieran magia ya nos habrían masacrado a todos, se merecen lo mismo, al menos para ese pueblo.- Salazar Slytherin era impecable con sus creencias y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que los humanos, a parte de inferiores, resultaban peligrosos para el mundo mágico.

-Godric me encantaría que nos dieras tu opinión, porque no llegaremos a ningún lado. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que preocuparnos: Huérfanos, viudas, padres, ancianos, el terror de la gente… tenemos que hacer algo.-Rowena Ravenclaw siempre iba al meollo del asunto, identificar el problema y buscar la solución. Rowena era una de las mujeres mas sabias e inteligentes de su época y sabia que perder el tiempo llorando a los muertos no ayudaría de nada. Por eso era la favorita de Godric. El valiente Godric Gryffindor. Valiente y leal. Era, junto con sus otros 3 compañeros, líder de la comunidad mágica y esa comunidad estaba ahora destrozada, herida en lo mas profundo de su alma por un genocidio vil. Todos esperaban la decisión que se tomaría esa misma noche alrededor de la fogata, con los animales y arboles como testigos.

-Bien. Rowena tiene razón. Hay que hacer algo con los niños que quedaron sin madres, los ancianos y ancianas sin hijas para cuidarlos. Ahora mismo lo mas necesario es un refugio, donde puedan resguardarse sin miedo a que los quemen o los maten, donde puedan usar su magia sin vergüenza o terror.- Godric sabia que esta propuesta causaría malestar en Salazar. Y así fue.

-Claro, un refugio es importante pero, ¿Dejaremos a esos asquerosos muggles sin un castigo? ¿Libres para que sigan torturándonos? ¿Qué pasará cuando vean a jun niño haciendo magia real accidentalmente? ¡Empezaran a matar niños también Godric!

-Entiendo lo que dices Salazar, por eso mismo hay que protegerlos. El tiempo borrara de sus mentes cualquier rastro de magia que haya quedado en sus memorias.

-Y nosotros borraremos lo que el tiempo no pueda borrar.-Dijo Helga.

-Bien, ahora que hemos llegado a esa conclusión hay que analizar los aspectos prácticos. Dónde se hará el refugio, como será, y quién lo dirigirá.- Rowena seguía siendo ella a pesar de la desgracia.

-Yo se como se llamará- Dijo Godric - Como los lirios, que mueren y vuelven a florecer: Hogwarts.


	2. El Acantilado

_Me encontraba caminando, sabia que no podía parar y extrañamente no estaba consciente de a donde iba. Ni siquiera sabia que estaba moviendo los pies, solo sabía que tenía que seguir a este importante… cerdo verrugoso? Bien, eso era extraño, pero sabia que este importante cerdo verrugoso me llevaría a un sitio importante, en donde ocurrirían cosas importantes. Caminé a través de árboles, cuevas, incluso levité sobre un precipicio para poder seguirle el ritmo al implacable cerdo. Pero el trabajo dio sus frutos. Cuando el rechoncho animal se detuvo me encontraba en un amplio acantilado. Se veía estable. Un denso bosque lo rodeaba por uno de sus costados, al otro lado había un claro lo bastante grande como para sembrar un huerto, o construir un gran campo de quiditch. Pero lo más importante de todo: se sentía en paz. Los animales corrían felices de un lado a otro, sin temer ninguna amenaza, se sentían seguros._

Rowena despertó con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ese era el lugar. En ese acantilado construirían Hogwarts. Los largos cabellos negros de la mujer estaban desordenados cuando se levanto abruptamente y corrió fuera de la cueva para encontrar a sus compañeros y hablarles de su revelación.

-Godric, Helga, Salazar vengan! Es importante!.-Todos sabían que algo había pasado, Rowena nunca perdía su elegancia y su compostura, ni siquiera cuando se enteraron de la masacre mostraba este aspecto.

-Que pasa? Más muggles asquerosos andan por aquí?

-No Salazar… Conozco el lugar perfecto para construir el refugio. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo.

Sin una palabra, se apresuraron a seguir a la mujer, que ya les había sacado uno 5 metros de distancia. Caminaron, caminaron, caminaron. La brillante mente de Rowena recordaba con exactitud el lugar, pero estaba tan dentro del bosque que confundirse era sencillo, cansarse y desistir de la idea de continuar también era posible… todo esto solo le recordaba a Revenclaw la perfección del acantilado y le daba más razones para seguir. Cuando por fin llegaron, estaban sin aliento, pero aún cuando pudieran hablar, no había nada que decir. Este era el lugar.

-Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? Debo decirles que lo que más me gusto es la paz que se siente, la seguridad… Los niños necesitan de tranquilidad para llorar las muertes de sus madres, todos necesitan sentirse seguros para volver a confiar en la magia, tienen que sentirse protegidos.-Rowena hablaba con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Merlín Rowena, deberíamos besarte, me permites besarte?.-Godric hablaba medio en serio medio en broma, pero al ver que Rowena no respondía, se lanzó hacia ella y le plantó un gran beso en la boca.

-Godric! Si no estuviera tan feliz, ya mismo estuviera amarrado en un árbol y con un montón de arañas subiéndote por las piernas! Por todos los cielos, contrólate!

-Bueno Row, tienes que entenderlo, yo misma podría besarte si no supiera que dejarías de hablarme si lo hago, y ahora mismo perder tu amistad duele más que no poder demostrar mi emoción.- Helga no podía quitar sus ojos del acantilado. Era tan perfecto.

-Ahora que hemos encontrado el emplazamiento del refugio, es momento de ponernos a trabajar. Mientras mas rápido estén a salvo los magos y brujas que quedaron en Salem, más rápido podremos vengarnos de los muggles.-

Ninguno le respondió a Salazar. Estaban muy ensimismados en los diferentes diseños que tenían en sus cabezas. Cada uno tomó una porción del terreno, y luego de haber decidido que sería un castillo (por razones de espacio) se pusieron a hacer hechizos, encantamientos y pociones que reforzarían los materiales de la construcción.

Cuando cayó la noche, lo único que faltaba era unir las cuatro secciones mediante pasillos. Luego de tener la estructura lista decidieron que tenían que agregar pasadizos y cámaras que pudieran servir de refugio en caso de un ataque, aunque esto era poco probable por la cantidad de hechizos de ocultamientos y protectores que le agregaron al castillo. Luego de horas y horas de trabajo estaban agotados, pero felices con el resultado.

Viendo la maravilla que habían creado, el único pensamiento de Rowena fue: _"Gracias Cerdo Verrugoso"_


End file.
